Just Your Usual Entertainment
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Lol, lame title. Congratz me for being a lazybum. Err, summary. Adult!AoKaga went to the United States of America. AoKaga.


Just another cute and plotless AoKaga story. It was supposed to be a short story about Subway but I got carried away. Haha, silly me. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Kring. _

The sound of a tiny bell chimed at the presence of new customers. Aomine and Kagami walked into their usual cool off destination after playing a satisfying one-on-on - Maji Burger. They queued, ordered, waited, Aomine picked at Kagami's black hole of a stomach and they settled down on an empty table nearby the window. It was their usual routine on their Sundays, basketball then eat at Maji Burger's. Sunday is the only day they can actually spend time together without being stressed out by their work and Kagami loves it because he can play basketball to his heart's content and also spend time with his lover.

"Ittadakimasu." Both of the adults said their thanks and started gobbling down their fast foods. They ate in comfort silence but Aomine broke it on his third burger while Kagami's already on his fifth.

"Say, you're from America, right?" The bluenette said while staring languidly at the redhead as he chomped into his teriyaki burger.

"Yeah. Why'd you bring this up so suddenly?" Kagami's weird eyebrow arched incredulously as he stopped devouring his cheeseburger, all attention focus on the tanned male in front of him.

"Just wondering what kind of fast food you eat there since there's no 'Maji Burger'." Aomine shrugged and took another bite, half of his burger gone. "I assume McDonald's?"

"Nah, it's not tasty and unhealthy." Kagami made a disgusted face and resumed with eating his burger before crushing the wrapper and unwrapped another one, stuffing another mouthful of burger into his mouth.

"Isn't this unhealthy too?" Aomine nodded towards his cheeseburger, his tone restless.

"I prefer Subway." Ignoring his boyfriend's latter question, Kagami answered to the first.

"Subwhat?"

"Subway, douche."

"What's that?"

"It's like a...sandwich-bread or something." Kagami's hands motioned lamely at his own explanation.

"Is it tasty?"

"You bet." Kagami said with a challenging smirk, daring Aomine to offend his statement. Aomine can only arch a brow at that.

"Let's pay the US a visit on the upcoming vacation, I'll show you. We've saved enough anyways." Kagami suggested with a bright grin. A vacation to his second home country with his lover sounded nice and refreshing. They're 27 already, they're allowed to make their own decisions. Heck, they're already living together.

"Eh?" Aomine made a rather disappointed sound.

"You're not interested?" For a moment there, Kagami's heart sank.

"Just, I was planning on making up to you for the lack of me lately." The bluenette said nonchalantly while staring at Kagami with a gaze that doesn't fit his tone at all, glinting with sly intentions. Kagami opened his mouth to say a smart retort but only to shut them after he noticed he was at a loss for words. Blushing was his only answer to Aomine's shameless offer.

_Score. _Aomine smirked.

* * *

"Wai- Hey!" Kagami growled, frowning at Aomine who was trying his best to put up an innocent face.

"Yes?" Aomine said rather innocently. Well, as innocent as he could get.

Kagami's frown deepened as he pointed towards the window seat and then back to him. "Mine."

"Oh, sure," Aomine sat down on the window seat with a loud thud before patting his lap, smirking. "Go ahead."

"Haha, very funny." Kagami said with bemusement and grabbed hold of the tanner male's arm. Said male blinked curiously at the hand and then at the redhead. Kagami smiled.

"Up you go!" With a forceful pull, Kagami managed to lift Aomine's ass from the cushioned seat, causing Aomine to stumble. Kagami took the opportunity to push pass him and to the seat but was stopped by a hand even stronger than his. He turned his head to frown at Aomine, the words of comeback were already at the tip of his tongue but when he saw the look on his lover, he relented.

"But it's my first time getting on an airplane." Aomine's voice was whiny and he had his lower lip puckered, staring at the seat before looking back at Kagami with expectant eyes. Kagami let out an exasperated sigh. Seriously, he's like a man-child. In the end, he let Aomine had the window seat because he knew that if he didn't get the window seat, he'd sulk all day long. Kagami sighed and sat down on the seat beside it, propping his elbow on one of the arm sets to let his chin rest on his palm before glancing Aomine's way. Aomine fist the air childishly and once again set his ass on the seat, snuggling into it with content; Kagami smiled with aggregation.

Aomine noticed Kagami staring at him with a daring smile and stared back like _he's_ the weird one and not himself. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering why a face as innocent as a child's would appear on my boyfriend's arrogant face." Kagami smirked, the seme smirk that will even make the cocky Aomine blush.

"You're adorable with that face on." Kagami mused.

The egoistical Touou Ace narrowed his eyes threateningly, although not as intimidating as it sounds thanks to the pink hues on his cheeks. With God like speed, Aomine crashed his lips onto Kagami's and nipped his lower lip, letting out a lewd moan before pulling away with a feral smirk. What an ass. Who'd kiss people just to hide their embarrassment? Oh right, Aomine fucking Daiki.

"Who's the cute one now?" Aomine said triumphantly while arching an amused brow at a blanched redhead.

"Kagami, finally knocked some senses into himself, blushed with an annoyed frown and spatted, "Douche."

"You know you love me."

* * *

The whole airplane was in an eerie silent, just the soft roaring sounds from the engine amplified in Kagami's ears. However, he couldn't care less for the blue haired beauty beside him was much more attractive than the ugly noises.

Aomine was sleeping on Kagami's shoulder, his sleeping face was what made Kagami feel the most serene and peaceful. Aomine's frown would disappear and he'll look ten times younger when he's asleep; sometimes he wondered if he had fell for Aomine or Aomine's face. Kagami smiled softly, his fingers running through his lover's soft blue locks lovingly before he placed a kiss and mouthed "Sleep tight."

And that's when Kagami felt the tiredness eating him and all his muscle relaxed. He let his eyelids drop and his head to land gently on Aomine's, before entering his dreamland.

* * *

"Kagami," A kiss on the forehead.

"Oi, Kagami," Another kiss on the cheek.

"Wake up." Now directly on the lips.

"Nn..." Kagami groaned and shifted his head away from Aomine's shoulder, eyes still closed sheepishly, as he rubbed his uncomfortable eyes. He turned to where he assumed Aomine was with his eyes still shut. "We're at the States already?" He asked, yawning immediately after that. Aomine chuckled.

"Uh-huh."

"Had a nice sleep?" Kagami's voice was hoarse, prying his eyes open with a gentle smile as he asked.

"Uh-huh." Aomine smiled a smile even more gentle than Kagami's.

* * *

The first thing they did when they arrived at America was go to the hotel they booked online in order to settle down their luggage. They argued about which route they should and should not take on their way there. Turned out that Kagami was right all along and Aomine just wasted a plenty much of their time.

They checked in, found their room, threw their bags on the bed(Kagami couldn't care less), took a quick shower and only then they begun their vacation.

* * *

"Uwaaah, so cold," Kagami whined while rubbing his arms with his palms as fast as he can to prevent them from going numb. "Can never get used to the cold." He complained, pulling his scarf up to cover half of his face.

"Want me to warm you up?" Aomine wriggled his eyebrows and offered like the kind man he is.

"Not cool," Kagami said in a deadpanned voice, receiving an earnest chuckle from the bluenette which made Kagami smile a little.

"Let's get something to eat," Aomine suggested while rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving already." He grimaced.

"Right," Kagami agreed with a nod, sniffling one more time before looking around to find that one fast food restaurant. "I bet it can do a better job at insulating me than you." Now it was Kagami's turn to tease.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Aomine growled, slightly pissed by Kagami's statement. Really now? Kagami laughed. Even though they're grown-ups, they still behave like teenagers.

* * *

"Hm..." Aomine moaned in satisfaction with both his hands and mouth being occupied by a sandwich-bread named Chicken Teriyaki. "Disch ish gwood." He complimented, some tiny vegetables spitting out from his mouth.

"Tcold ywou sho." Kagami made a smug face but his happiness was practically beaming out from him. He was in joy when Aomine took the first bite out of his Chicken Teriyaki and when his doubtful face morphed into a contented one. Seeing this pure and younger Aomine made Kagami swallow down his Steak and Cheese, smirking afterwards. Aomine who was too engrossed with his juicy teriyaki was not aware of the rare smirk that appeared on the redhead's face.

"But seriously," Aomine groaned out forcefully after he quickly consumed his sandwich-burger. "Even though it's like, 12 inch per sandwich, you still bought like, I don't know, _15_ of them?" The Touou Ace emphasized on the number and made an unbelievable face while staring at the pile of sandwich in horror. Kagami was definitely offended and opened his mouth to protest.

"_Shut up._ I-"

"Don't try to be smart by using English with me." Noticing Kagami's sudden change of accent and tone, Aomine got unpalatable.

"-am freezing." Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's childishness, Kagami finished what he was going to say.

Suddenly, Aomine's ears perked up and his deep blue orbs flashed a dangerous glint as he smirked. And from what Kagami had experienced, Aomine's going to make his life miserable...

...right...

...now.

"Want me to ru-"

"Finish that and you're dead." Or is he? Kagami smirked and slid his hand down under the table and to his pants pocket, fishing out his cellphone. He flipped it open and pressed a few buttons, the smirk still glued to his lips. Aomine watched in both anticipation and curiosity.

"Feast your eyes on," Kagami's smirk widened into a teasing grin as he twisted his wrist, showing Aomine the glowing screen. "Yourself."

Aomine's eyes widened and immediately flung his hand over to snatch the electronic device but was only greeted with a fistful of air.

"Delete it," Aomine threatened.

"No way." Kagami smirked.

"Why would you want a _drooling_ me in your phone when you already have- And was that your wallpaper?!"

Kagami cracked up. Clutching his stomach, almost curling into a ball, Kagami held his cellphone tightly with eyes filled with tears of accomplishment. Aomine grumbled something like "I'll get you one day." with a flustered face, occasionally trying to snatch the communicating device from Kagami but was always rewarded with a handful of emptiness.

The sandwiches were long forgotten.

* * *

A/N: See? Told ya. It was meaningless. Haha. XD


End file.
